steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess Pink Diamond, In Our Eyes
Synopsis In Tao Gems, the war begins. Pink Diamond appears during the first battle. Can she stop it all? Plot In an hour, a huge, black spaceship shaped like a sphere landed on the ground near the fry shop. A lot of army men were beside the Gems. Yiradel held a katana in her hand. White Aquamarine said, "Heyy, Yiradel! Glad you could come!" White Diamond said, "I got as many army men as possible to fight." Everyone walked to the spaceship. The spaceship opened and forty seven generals walked out of it. Hundreds of Gems then appeared behind them. After that, the spaceship appeared in the air with Yellow Diamond's live face on it. White Aquamarine almost immediately noticed one of them: Onyx. He held a rifle in his hand. "Hey! Onyx!" White Aquamarine yelled. "It's me! White Aquamarine! Album Aquamarine?" Onyx said with a firm expression, "I don't talk to low-class Gems. Get out of here." "Don't you remember me---" "I said to get out of here." Onyx reloaded his rifle. White Aquamarine stepped back. She whispered in White Diamond's ear, "One of the generals is Black Laced Onyx!" "... ..." White Diamond was still. Tahitan Pearl was mad. "You're back, huh?" Tahitan said. She summoned a trident and tried to attack a huge Gem with it, but the Gem shot Tahitan at her chest, making her retreat. Steven ran quickly and bubbled her Gem. The two sides stood at each other. Everyone in Beach City was watching. Everyone was frozen until Lars arrived with a box of pizza in his hands. Upon seeing everyone, he dropped it. It made a loud PLOP sound. (soontrak) The two sides went into warfare. Deafening gunfire could be heard from miles away. Those without guns attempted hand to hand combat. White Aquamarine was fighting, but he couldn't look away from Onyx. White Diamond was taking this to the next level. After poofing the Gems, she shattered them with her sword. Maw-Sit-Sit kept on fighting with her hands. She was unusually powerful. Charoite also did hand to hand combat, but she wasn't as strong. Deenutzite was attacking others with her gauntlet. Meanwhile, the spaceship flew away and to the Forge. A Bismuth was next to her. The Bismuth opened the door and walked in. Yellow Diamond stared at the weaponry. "All very impressive, but this is not what we're here for. Bismuth, open the lock!" Bismuth turned her hand into something that went right through a lock on the floor. It led them to a room with the Breaking Point on a pedestal. "My Diamond, what is this?" Bismuth said. She stared at the fine piece of weaponry. "... ... Made by a Bismuth on the Crystal Gem's side, it's called the Breaking Point. It has the potential to shatter any Gem... even the Diamonds. Any person who wielded the power could've won the Rebellion. I don't know why Rose didn't use it. That idiot." Yellow Diamond took it and equipped it. "Yes... this is the finest weapon I have ever seen." The two then ascended back to the weaponry area and walked out of the Forge. The two got on the spaceship and flew away. Tahitan Pearl was back. "Oh, no. I have to fight!" She joined in the battle. In a few minutes, many gems were on the ground. Some were shattered. Some bodies lay. That was when a voice yelled, "STOP!" It was Pink Diamond. "I have not showed my face on this Earth for 5,300 years," she said. "I thought the wars were over, and Yellow Diamond continues them? Sick." All Gems, even some of the enemies, bowed down to Pink Diamond. "Where is your leader?" "I am," Yellow Diamond said. She was back. She held the Breaking Point in hand. Onyx looked at Yellow Diamond with his soulless expression." "My Diamond, what is that?" Onyx said. Yellow Diamond said, "Let's just say if I had this... we could've won the Rebellion." Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Yellow Diamond * Pink Diamond * Charoite * Deenutzite * White Diamond * Bismuth (debut) * Tahitan Pearl * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Yiradel * Maw-Sit-Sit * Army men * Several other Gems Category:Enchi's Content